


【超蝙/蝙貓】迴光

by LysineNotGlutamate



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), batman rebirth
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: 搗蛋鬼出現在布魯斯和瑟琳娜的婚禮上，而一切就此失控。





	【超蝙/蝙貓】迴光

**Author's Note:**

> Rebirth蝙貓大婚背景，含大量蝙貓，以及蝙貓結尾。(不能接受者請點叉)   
> 角色死亡注意。

他看著紅毯盡頭的女人，跳脫傳統的黑白相間禮服如此適切地貼合在新娘身上。

再也沒有人會比瑟琳娜更適合這樣的裝扮。

而夕陽餘暉製造的光影差點讓自己以為這一刻會是永恆。

 

偉恩不由自主微笑了起來，儘管這牽動著嘴角傷痕而略為抽痛。他們幾乎忙到凌晨才將惡棍們徹底收拾乾淨。英雄們的婚禮向來命運多舛，就連新娘也都不得於婚前夜晚好好休息。

他甚至猜想著，新婚之夜裡，瑟琳娜身上某處可能還留有前夜打鬥的瘀青。布魯斯為此感到抱歉，儘管他們下半輩子也注定傷痕累累。

然而從今以後，自己永不需要單打獨鬥。

 

"布魯斯偉恩，你願意接受瑟琳娜凱爾作為合法的已婚妻子。從這天開始，無論好壞，無論貴賤，在健康抑或疾病之時，每一天都對她忠實 ? "

"我願......"

眼前一道白光閃過，太多的片段一下衝入腦海。那些湧入的記憶帶來無法忽視的情感海嘯，他彷彿又過了一次人生。

如此相似，卻又迥然不同的人生。

在那裏，有個身影......

 

"布魯斯 ? "

瑟琳娜睜大了美麗的杏眼望著眼前倏然停頓的男人。

"偉恩先生，你是否願意......" 

神父沒能問完問題。

 

"不......"

在場所有人都倒吸口氣，為這出乎意料的發展。

 

布魯斯甩甩頭，希望能從雜亂無章的思緒中找出一切罪魁禍首。自己絕非平白無故或舉了這段記憶，必定是有什麼人，為了某種目的......

一個熟悉的矮小身影掠過眼角。

搗蛋鬼。

 

他連忙將戒指塞給瑟琳娜，在新娘頰上匆匆一吻，婚禮的另一位主角就這樣消失在人群之中。

想當然爾，隔天新聞頭條肯定少不了半途逃婚的哥譚寶貝。

 

瑟琳娜再見到布魯斯已是當天深夜。

多虧正義聯盟的夥伴們，捉住搗蛋鬼不過分鐘之事。然而蝙蝠俠沒能問出對方惡作劇的目的就被他給溜了。

這也是為何偉恩家未來的女主人看見一隻疲憊不滿的黑暗騎士走進他們房間，幾乎是瞬間失重般栽倒在本該是戀人們開心慶祝新婚之夜的大床上。

 

"嗨，蝙蝠。" 女人溫柔撫弄著未婚夫被汗水浸透而無力下垂的額髮。

"我很抱歉，小貓。"

"沒什麼好抱歉，不過又是另一位忌妒的傢伙。說真的，克拉克他們當初結婚時也這麼慘烈嗎 ? "

瑟琳娜本意以調笑方式安撫疲憊的丈夫，然而眼前之人似乎對那個名字產生莫名反應。布魯斯捲縮起來，聲音裡甚至帶上哽咽。

"我真的，真的很抱歉。"

 

"怎麼了 ? 能告訴我嗎，親愛的。"

她在他身邊躺下，將男人摀住的面龐按往胸前，緊緊懷抱住對方。

 

"你也許會覺得......我瘋了。"

"在哥譚可很難找到不瘋的傢伙。" 瑟琳娜輕鬆說道，儘管對方現下的反應相當令人擔憂。

她已經很久很久，沒看過布魯斯這樣瀕臨崩潰。

而上一次，他們失去了家人。羽翼未豐的小鳥永不再歌唱。

 

兩人沉默宛若雕塑，直至黎明將至前，夜最深，最濃厚之時，黑暗騎士才悠然吐露著那段被抹煞的過去。

 

曾有位男孩，暴躁、易怒，難以親近且自視甚高。他起初對這個世界充滿戒心，但仍試圖以傷痕累累的靈魂愛著人類，愛著不信他的異族。

他會死皮賴臉的跟著自己，硬拗著想要乘坐蝙蝠車，得逞後又露出那孩童般天真無邪的笑容。

他總是不聽自己的話愛衝第一個。可為蝙蝠俠擋子彈的人，他也是第一個。

他喜歡在任務時直呼自己的名字，儘管布魯斯已經講了無數遍這樣做並不專業。

蝙蝠俠從沒能對他狠下心。

 

他們說自己是他最信賴的，最懂他的那個人。當自己死後則將成為男孩最為思念之人。

這點倒是沒錯，只除了對象必須互換。

 

他說，會在自己的下一聲心跳前趕到。

他說，永遠都有得選。

他說......

 

"天啊瑟琳娜，我怎麼會......怎麼能如此想念......一個從未真實存在過的人。"

"不管那個他是誰，只要我們記得，他們將會永遠存在。" 瑟琳娜心疼著，為愛人疲憊且傷痕累累的靈魂。

 

"我是否曾跟你提過，在久遠以前，曾經也有那麼個男孩。" 女人悠悠說道，彷彿回憶起上個輩子的事，而男人聽著。

"我們在育幼院認識，他替我打退惡霸，而我則幫他偷取更多食物。"

"是的，這是個老掉牙的故事了，而且一如既往，以悲劇結尾。"

"在哥譚，身為孤兒的我們，又怎麼可能擁有任何事物呢 ? "

"即便愛情。"

 

"他甚至都沒能活過十八歲。"

"但以黑道打手的壽命而言，已經算不錯了。"

"直到現在，雨天裡槍響依舊令我輾轉難眠。"

"哈，貓兒怕雨不是沒有原因的。"

 

"偶而我還是會想起，那時的我們，多麼年輕啊。"

 

是啊，那時的我們，如此年輕。

年輕到不顧一切，即使到頭來一無所有，也願意奮力去愛。

他會笑著說出以愚蠢食物來命名的暗號，會為了那個人在漆黑面具底下展露微笑。

會付出龐大代價，再度扛起那些無比沉重的記憶，只為不要忘了他。

不要忘了那些愛著自己，與所愛之人。

 

"到最後，依舊沒能告訴他。" 嘶啞而幾近低語的自白，是隔了許久以後的告解。

我愛他。

 

"我想，他們都知道。" 瑟琳娜抬起愛人面龐，望進那對碧藍深淵。

"他們會知道的。" 她吻著他，兩張臉蹭上彼此的鹹澀。

 

那個人對自己說 : 我知道布魯斯，我知道的。

 

偉恩緊緊抱住眼前之人。

"很高興你在這裡。"

"我也是。"

他們總得適時去捉住些什麼，才不致墜落。

 

"我想我還欠某人一個一婚禮。"

"那不急，布魯西寶貝。"

此時此刻，已然足夠。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 其實這篇構思完成於310，但做為慶祝發出好像又不太恰當，於是一直拖延至今。趁還沒很忙時趕快發出來以免腦洞放著長香菇XD  
> 嘛...其實老爺跟誰在一起我都無所謂，只要他幸福就好。  
> (是說貓姊的禮服乍看之下略獵奇，可是越看越覺得讚呢www 唉人正真好。)


End file.
